Pandemonium: Chapter 2
"With the powers of the variant-I mean, Wizard Village, could you please bring back my dead lover back to life?" : — Zipher, during the meeting with the village chief. Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the first volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and a second chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview Chapter 2 introduces the village and many of its denizens. For example, in this chapter multiple plot important characters are set up such as Molte and Brow. Zipher gets more characterization and the main conflict of the story is set up. The chapter starts with Zipher waking up in Domika's house who was tasked to deal with him. The whole village is shown to be distrustful of him, which Zipher only makes worse by escaping from the house and launching fireworks in the main city square. Having caused a ruckus, Zipher is confronted by the Village Chief about the contents of his box upon which Zipher asks him to use the magical village powers to resurrect his dead lover. Summary The chapter opens with Domika caring for the passed out Zipher in her home when he suddenly wakes up. Zipher jumps out of the bad in panic, asking about the whereabouts of his mysterious box. Domika exchanges names with Zipher while Molte comments from the side. The situation is explained. Apparently, outsiders are not allowed in the village and Zipher is not to leave Domika's house. Domika asks questions about the outside world, having never wandered too far from the village. The conversation is interrupted by Maltus, the town major (?), asking for Domika to come and have a word with him outside. Maltus discusses village security and Zipher's possible objectives in coming to the village. Having heard a noise from the inside of the house, the two run back to the room Zipher was resting in only to find it empty with an open window. Molte claims to have blocked the doors, forcing Zipher to run away through the window. Through the next few pages Zipher is shown running through the village, as cameos of many new villages shown. He trips and falls down a set of stairs. Landing in the main village square, the villages surround him. As the grip around him tightens, Zipher lights up a fuse. Thinking it's a bomb, villages hide in panic. However, the apparent bomb is revealed to be fireworks and explodes in a dazzling show of lights above the village. While the villagers are still recovering from the shock, Brow approaches Zipher asking about the pretty explosion. Having caused a giant commotion, Zipher is then confronted by village Chief and security. The Village Chief immediately demands to know the contents of Zipher's locked box. Zipher immediately starts sweet talking the chief. Kneeling by the box, Zipher begs the chief to use the magical village powers to bring his dead lover back to life. Characters in order of appearance Domika Zipher Molte Maltus Brow Cosith Kayoh Ainu Trivia * This is the first time Zipher uses fireworks in the series. External links Second chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village